Eavesdropping
by Agent Malkere
Summary: The Employees of Kaiba Corp are trying to listen in on what's going on in their boss's office. Humor.


_**Eavesdropping **_

_Agent Malkere _

**Disclaimer: 'S not mine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh – somebody else whose name I can't remember does. **

The employees on the top floor of Kaiba Corp leaned subtly forward in an attempt to eavesdrop and look diligent at the same time – something they'd had a lot of practice at over the past year, ever since their employer had gotten married. Before, unless you were interested in taking over the company (which wasn't recommended by any of the staff), there had been nothing particularly interesting to listen to in Kaiba's office. That was, until Serenity came along. There was something incredibly satisfying about listening to their previously emotionless boss stumble his way through his first, well, intimate relationship with a girl. (Actually, it was probably his first relationship of any sort, outside of business, with a member of the opposite sex – not that any of them were trying to imply that their boss was anything other than strait.) It made for very interesting office gossip and betting pools. They'd all been taken aback when he'd gotten up the nerve to ask her to marry him but they were happy. Now the employees could eavesdrop on Mr. Kaiba and his wife – something which always had entertaining results.

Today, however, promised to be a better show than usual – judging by the look on Serenity's face when she'd entered Kaiba's office. All of the employees leaned a little closer.

--

Seto stood up and walked around his desk, pulling Serenity into a light hug in a manner of greeting – after making sure that his office door was tightly shut that was. He suspected that some of his staff enjoyed spying on him and the young CEO was extremely private about his personal life. (She, on the other hand, knew for a fact that the employees were listening and had even been known to give betting tips to particularly helpful people. Needless to say Serenity Wheeler, now Serenity Kaiba, had been an even bigger hit with the staff after that.) Serenity smiled up at him, a little nervousness showing on her face. Mentally she squared her shoulders – she was prepared for this. No time to worry about how he was going to react now.

The young CEO pulled back a little, letting go of her as he caught her expression. He frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern. Shaking her head, Serenity plunged in. It was now or never. Now or never.

"Seto-" she began.

--

'Can you hear what they're saying?' mouthed a man by a copying machine on the far side of the room to Kaiba's secretary, who was situated closest to the CEO's office. The young woman shook her head in frustration. Suddenly all of the employees' eyes widened and they exchanged nervous, bewildered glances with one another as a loud 'thump' emanated from inside their boss's office.

Uh oh – that couldn't be good.

--

Serenity had been prepared for any reaction – whether it be disbelief, anger, confusion, joy – she had been ready. However, she had _not _been ready for this. Sighing, Serenity put her hands on her hips and smiled ruefully at her husband. The infamous Seto Kaiba – CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp – was out flat on his back, white as a ghost, in a dead faint.

"Oh Seto, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

She giggled as she remembered the look on his face right before he'd passed out. If only she'd had a camera – it had been priceless! Serenity let herself relive the past few minutes as she sat down next to the young man whose wedding ring she wore.

"_Seto," Serenity said slowly, carefully studying his expression, "I talked to the doctor today." _

"_And? Did they figure out what was wrong? It's nothing serious, is it?" Seto asked, his concern deepening._

"_Well, it depends on your point of view," she hedged, half avoiding the question and then relented as she caught the somewhat distressed and confused look that was beginning to show on his face. "Seto, I'm pregnant – I'm going to have a baby!" His eyes bugged out of their sockets. "You're going to be a father!" _

_Serenity caught a very brief glimpse of dazed and rather confused but genuine grin and then THUD! Straight over backwards. _

Serenity stood up again, a brilliant smile on her face, and poked her head out the office door.

"Roland?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba?" asked the chief of security, straightening up from the files he'd been pretending to read.

"Could you give me a hand, please? Seto just fainted and I don't think I can move him on my own." Still smiling cheerfully, Serenity shut the door on all of their shocked and surprised faces.

_A/N: Hehehe – I've got this really funny picture in my head of Kaiba passing out… and I just had to write this! T'was great fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
